


【锤基】PWP 厨房play  室友梗    「未满」

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Roomates, more than friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: NC17Thor34岁  Loki26岁两人同居【❌】八年大概设定就是Thorki在Thor还是小职员、Loki刚刚上大学时合租，然后Thor经历了各种艰辛事业有成，Loki则凭借高超厨艺成为了YouTube著名美食投稿人，两个人一直有些小暧昧，但是并未戳破，即使现在两人都没有经济困难了还是生活在一起。总之就是傻白甜啪啪啪





	【锤基】PWP 厨房play  室友梗    「未满」

**Author's Note:**

> NC17  
> Thor34岁 Loki26岁  
> 两人同居【❌】八年  
> 大概设定就是Thorki在Thor还是小职员、Loki刚刚上大学时合租，然后Thor经历了各种艰辛事业有成，Loki则凭借高超厨艺成为了YouTube著名美食投稿人，两个人一直有些小暧昧，但是并未戳破，即使现在两人都没有经济困难了还是生活在一起。  
> 总之就是傻白甜啪啪啪 

       结束了一天的工作，Thor Odinson只想赶紧回家，躺在舒适的按摩浴缸里好好泡个澡，如果幸运的话，他或许还能吃到室友烹制的美味佳肴，并且有机会和对方一起看个电影。现年三十四岁的Thor，人美臀翘身体好，金发碧眼爱傻笑，工作顺风顺水，同事朋友都很喜欢他，偏偏他自己没有什么远大志向，蜗居在和别人合租的二室一厅小房子里，每天最开心的事不过就是能吃到黑发室友烹制的美味佳肴。

 

      说到Thor的这位室友，认识他的人（除了Thor）都会皱皱眉头，明明应该是个年纪轻轻的五好青年，偏偏他昼伏夜出，黑白颠倒，生活严重失常，搞得自己脸色苍白，频频脱发，在Thor看来，还得加上一条“脾气暴躁”。不过，他待（外）人礼仪周正，谦和宽厚，外加一手好厨艺，引得街坊邻里都十分疼惜这个灵巧的青年。

 

      “哎呀，Loki，你上次送来的千层面真是太好吃了，我孙女可喜欢了，哪天有空我也向你取取经可行？”Loki在楼道里碰上隔壁的奶奶，对方就亲切地拉着Loki的手跟他拉起了家常，“诶哟，you poor thing！你怎么瘦成这样啊，你看看你这个手，皮包骨头怎么行！是不是Thor那个家伙对你不好啊，你告诉奶奶，奶奶找他算账！”“啊不不不，我和Thor不是……”“夫夫两口，吵啊闹啊的那是你们的情趣，饭要好好吃哦！”“不不，奶奶您误会了，我和Thor真的不……”“诶哟，奶奶我懂得哦，我也不是什么老古板，啊呀呀，我的鸡肉还在烤箱里，我先回去啦，Thor要是欺负你，你一定告诉奶奶哦！mua!”说罢，老人家还不忘给Loki一个亲切的kiss，然后颤巍巍地掏出钥匙，开门回家，留下Loki一人在楼道里尴尬地喃喃自语。“我和Thor真的不是什么夫夫啊！可恶！”

 

      这种误会也不是一天两天了，毕竟Thor一个三十好几的黄金单身汉，Loki又是年轻貌美（？）的居家青年，偏偏两人身边也少有女性出没，更重要的是，他们已经住在一起很久很久了，久到楼里的住户迁来徙去，只有Thor和Loki以及几个上了岁数的老人始终住在这里。这也难怪邻居会有这样的猜测了。有时，他们自己也会怀疑，除了没有登记，他们和那些老夫老妻有什么区别呢？

 

      Thor最近时常会思考这个问题，他和Loki究竟算什么？室友？可什么样的室友会在空闲时间一直黏在一起，每周必看一次电影，每年一起出游不下于两次？朋友？可他们除了彼此再没有交集的朋友圈。恋人？想到这儿，Thor忍不住笑了笑，然后拎上公文包，关灯，回家。

 

      这个公文包跟了Thor很多年，是他第一次升职的礼物，来自Loki的礼物。那时Loki刚刚大学毕业准备读研，Thor在小职员的岗位上摸爬滚打了四年，终于挤进了公司中层，Loki拿出打工攒下的工资为Thor准备了祝贺的礼物，感动得Thor当即揽下了三个月的房租。从此以后，这个公文包再没离开Thor的身边三尺以上

   

      Thor的工作很忙，当他结束加班，穿过阿斯加德市拥挤的车流到达位于城市边缘的小公寓时，时钟已经指向9点了。Thor亲爱的室友才刚刚起床，似乎正在厨房忙碌着。Thor闻着香味走到自家门口，推开门，换上他们为了打折而买的成对情侣拖鞋，明明已经没有金钱烦恼了，两个人还是习惯买这些成双成对的生活用品，拖鞋、牙刷、马克杯……难怪别人总以为他们是一对同居夫夫呢。Thor温柔地摆放好自己的公文包，悄悄走向厨房，只见黑发男人顶着乱糟糟的发型，下身穿着Thor的家居短裤，上身赤裸着系了一件围裙，手上摆弄着瓶瓶罐罐，专心致志地研发新的调味汁，炉子上似乎正在炖着海鲜汤，散发出悠悠的香味。作为当前YouTube美食专区的热门YouTuber，Loki时常要研发新的食谱来吸引更多点击率。

 

      Thor饶有兴味地倚在门框上，偷瞄，啊不是，是光明正大地望着自己的室友，视线从Loki姣好的侧颜移动到他优美的腰线、挺翘的臀峰、修长的小腿。Thor又想起了最近困扰心头的那个问题，忍不住在“恋人”这个选项上打了个勾。

 

      “嗯，真香啊！”Thor开口称赞道。他凑到Loki身旁，抓着对方的手，含住Loki蘸着调味汁的食指，“味道不错，可以推广！”Loki愤愤地抽回手，说：“你这个没有味觉的家伙自然吃什么都是好的。”“谁说的，”Thor争辩起来，“昨天Darcy送来的那份提拉米苏就很奇怪！那家伙真是缺少天赋啊，你明明把食谱都告诉她了，为什么会做出那么惨绝人寰的食物来？”想起昨天邻居Darcy送来的甜品，这对合租人情不自禁地打了个寒颤，那位年轻的女人对料理有着超乎常人的热情，只是她的手艺，实在是……“冰箱里还剩了一些呢，不如今晚你就吃那个好了。”Loki微笑着对Thor说。“呃，不，不用了，我来帮您扔掉吧！”Thor利落地冲到冰箱，将那份没吃几口的提拉米苏统统扔进了垃圾桶。

 

      “Loki，”Thor重新站在了厨房门口，“我们可以谈谈吗？”

 

      “不可以。”斩钉截铁的答案。

 

      “我是认真的。”

 

      “可我不是。”Loki依旧忙着手上的活儿，头也不抬地回答道。

 

      “Loki，”Thor主动走上前，拿走Loki手上的调羹，握紧了那双手，Loki不得不抬起头望着这个，按他的话来说叫“不知哪根筋搭错了”的男人，“我是认真想谈一谈’我们’，你明白吗？’我们’。”怕Loki不理解自己的意思，Thor特意在“我们”两个字上着重强调了一下。

 

      “哈，”Loki浅笑，“我们有什么好谈的？等等，你不会想搬出去了吧？我可没钱自己租这个房子。”

 

      “骗人！你明明赚的比我还多！”Thor不满地发声，抬起Loki的胳膊轻咬一口，以示对Loki不以为意态度的抗议。

 

      Loki佯装吃痛地抽出自己的手，转而环上Thor的脖子，“好啊，你不是想谈谈吗？”他一点点拉近两人的距离，直到Thor感受到Loki呼吸时暧昧的气息，“你觉得，这么谈可以吗？”

 

      “我，我，那个，你，啊不，我们……”面对客户一向口齿伶俐的Thor突然失去了语言能力，结结巴巴不知说什么好。Loki还在向Thor贴近，Thor能感受到对方身体的温度，Loki的跨轻抵在Thor的腿上，他们的腹部紧紧贴合在一起，胸部相互摩擦，Thor甚至觉得Loki的双腿就要缠到自己腰上了，Thor不知道是因为厨房的热气还是什么，他的衬衣已经被汗水湿透了。

 

      这可真是太糟糕了。Thor这样想着，双手却情不自禁地攀上Loki的腰肢。没有布料的阻隔，Thor的手就那样直接地、热辣地触碰到Loki的肌肤，他感觉到自己的手心生出了细密的汗珠。这不是Thor和Loki第一次暧昧的接触，毕竟共同居住了近八年，有意无意的小暧昧数都数不清，只是这次，Thor吞了吞口水，他从未想到Loki的皮肤是这样细腻光滑。更重要的是，Thor已经坚定了自己的心意。

 

  
       “怎么，你不是要谈谈吗？”Loki狡猾地笑笑，收紧了环在Thor脖子上的手，轻轻摩挲Thor颈后的碎发，仿佛是看透了Thor的心思，Loki今天格外大胆地撩拨着同居者，一步步跨越Thor的底线，他先是撩开Thor垂在额前的长发别在耳后，然后顺势捏上了对方的耳垂，一路顺着脖颈划到了锁骨，在Thor深刻的锁骨上画着圈圈，就在他即将越过Thor的衣领深入其中时，Thor握住Loki的手腕，夺回了主动权。他吻住了眼前的男人。

  
       这个吻虽然带着满满的侵略性，却不失温柔和深情，Thor似乎将8年的情愫一股脑灌注在这个吻之中了。他撩拨着Loki的唇舌，舔舐着Loki的贝齿，吮吸着Loki的津液，他极富技巧的吻很快使Loki浑身火热，耳根子都变得通红。起初只是Thor不断进攻，Loki还有些不知所措似地顺从着这个大个子，渐渐地，他也变得主动起来，小心嘬着Thor的上唇，还使坏一般地捏住Thor的臀瓣大力揉弄。Thor觉得委屈极了，明明自己害怕弄坏Loki一直温柔地待他，现在却被这个小坏蛋使劲揉屁股，Thor感到自己的屁股一阵发热，热流顺着神经直冲向自己的阴茎，他真是硬得发痛了，可是，不行，Thor告诫自己，忍住，Thor Odinson，现在还不是时候。

  
      他一个发力托起了Loki的屁股，将他放在了料理台上，厨房的空间实在太过狭小，只有这样他才能顺利地给对方一个口活。Thor利落地脱下Loki的家居短裤，准确地说是自己的短裤，他的阴茎瞬间弹出，差点打在了Thor俯下来的脸上。天啊，这个小坏蛋竟然没有穿内裤就穿上了自己的裤子，Thor觉得有一些绝望，但转念一想，窗户纸都捅破了，这些细节就不要在意了。他含住了Loki肿胀的阴茎，他知道对方现在也不好受。这不是Thor第一次给别的男人口交，这些年里，Thor从未被性别问题困扰，虽然没有一个稳定的伴侣，但性事上也不会委屈自己。莫如说，Thor的口活技术好极了，只是他想要惩罚一下这个小坏蛋。

 

      Thor装作笨拙的样子吞吐着Loki的阴茎，“不小心地”把牙齿磕在了对方的敏感处，引得Loki浑身发颤，差点打翻了料理台上的调味汁，Loki不满地哼哼着，想把阴茎撤出对方的口腔，Thor握住Loki的腰肢，制止了他的行为。Thor一边舔弄着Loki的龟头，一边撸动他的根部，Loki忍不住呻吟起来，不自觉地扯住Thor的金发，把阴茎向深处送去，感受着Thor温热紧致的喉管。Thor用舌头勾画着Loki凸起的青筋，主动迎合Loki的节奏，任由他的阴茎碾过自己的口腔，连根吞入，他吮吸着Loki的铃口，前液混杂着唾液顺着Thor的嘴角流出，沾湿了他还未来得及脱下的衬衣。Thor半跪在地板上，金发被Loki扯得乱蓬蓬的，发丝搭在了额前，他的领口微张，衣服上沾着粘液，嘴唇红肿，口腔被Loki的阴茎塞满，只发出呜呜咽咽的声音，Loki享受地坐在料理台上，抬眼看了Thor一眼，这性感的场景真叫他欲罢不能。Loki不由地加快了抽插的速度，他的阴茎反复摩擦着Thor的口腔，双眼浸满了情欲。

 

  
       “喂，我快高潮了……”他扯了扯Thor的金发，示意对方放开自己，Thor将他的阴茎吐出，用手飞速撸动着，Loki双手撑在料理台上，头向后仰去，口微微张开，双眼紧闭，迎接高潮的到来。“啊，啊，啊……”随着他的呻吟，白浊的精液喷涌而出，射在Thor的手里、衬衣上还有脸上。Thor凑到Loki唇边，Loki听话地舔掉他脸上了属于自己的液体，但显然，他还未得到满足。

 

      Thor低吼一声，解开了自己的腰带，释放出忍耐许久的阴茎。他将手上的精液抹在了自己的巨物上，开始在Loki的臀缝处摩擦。他轻轻分开Loki的长腿，拨开他的唇瓣，在穴口和会阴处反复摩擦着，Loki感觉自己的肠道都要溢出汁水了，他有些羞耻地遮住眼睛。Thor开始为他扩张，先是送入了中指，这个过程有些漫长，Loki感到有些怪异，他从未与别人肛交过，第一次感受到异物从后穴进入，他生出一种前所未有的紧张，他想到将要发生的事情，Thor会把自己的阴茎塞进这可怜的小穴，Loki觉得害怕极了，那可是Thor啊，令一切男性都汗颜的尺寸，Loki咽了咽口水。Thor扩张得十分耐心，他知道Loki是第一次做bottom，他很感激，所以一定要做好准备。他们没有备润滑剂，Thor只能用橄榄油润滑（谁让他们在厨房里呢），他担心Loki会疼哭出来，一直安慰着对方。当Thor将四根手指都塞进后穴时，Loki简直要哭喊出来了，但他努力咬住下唇没有发出声音，他可不想让Thor为自己过度担心。

 

      Thor在Loki体内小心地抽插着，他的节奏很慢，幅度也很小，渐渐地，Loki适应了体内的异物，一波波快感涌向他的神经，Loki满足地呻吟着，扭动着腰肢迎合Thor的手指。“快一点，啊，再快一点……”他一边催促着Thor，一边伸手想要抚慰自己的前端。Thor抓住Loki的双手，反翦在身后，“别急，我会让你足够舒服的。”他抽出自己的手指，扶住阴茎的根部，开始进入Loki的后穴。虽然Loki是第一次容纳阴茎，但由于良好的扩张，整个过程还算顺畅，小穴一点点吃进了Thor的巨物，穴口被撑得不住地痉挛。Thor的双手在Loki的腰上游走，他一边亲吻着Loki，一边挺动腰身，撞击着Loki的下体，他含上Loki的乳珠，向外拉扯舔弄，Loki因敏感点被触碰，颤抖地呻吟着。Thor猛烈地抽插，一次次深入Loki紧致的肠道，直到猛戳上他的前列腺，Loki因着前所未有的快感激动地尖叫出声，Thor一边玩弄Loki的乳首，一边刺激着他的高潮点，Loki不自觉地收紧双腿，夹得Thor好不痛苦。“放松点，你快把我夹死了。”只是，Loki似乎已顾不上其他，他沉浸在无休无止的快感中，仿佛早已失去了听觉，Thor放开钳制Loki的手，握住他的脚踝，将他的腿分开到最大，Loki双手撑在身后保持平衡，迎接Thor越发激烈的律动。

 

  
      高潮的到来不过是一瞬间。Loki的阴茎仅仅因为后穴的刺激就喷薄出浓厚的液体，正如Thor承诺的那样，Loki觉得舒服极了，他享受着高潮的余韵，满足地哼唧起来。不过，Thor的阴茎还坚挺地贯穿Loki的下体，丝毫没有疲软的迹象。

 

      Thor将Loki抱下料理台，翻了个身抵在墙上，他的阴茎在Loki肠道内搅动着，引得Loki阵阵发抖。两次高潮过后，Loki浑身乏力，双腿颤巍巍地杵在地上，却起不了什么支撑的作用，全靠Thor的挤压才不至于瘫软在地。过于狭小的厨房使得两人不得不紧密地贴在一起，Loki的前胸由于墙壁的挤压快要变形似的，他的乳头也因为墙壁的摩擦红肿又敏感。Thor温柔地在Loki体内抽插，他知道对方需要一些喘息的时间，于是他吮吸着Loki的耳垂，舔咬拉扯，又啃上Loki的肩头，接着在Loki光洁的背部印下了无数殷红的吻痕，他感受到Loki的呼吸变得粗重，腰身欲拒还迎似的不断扭动，于是Thor加快了冲撞的力度，他一次又一次碾过Loki的敏感点，还不忘抚慰起Loki的前端。那根已经射过两次的阴茎再次因为情欲而变得粗大壮硕，在Thor的摩擦下，兴奋地颤抖着。

 

  
      这一次，Thor和Loki一同达到了高潮。Thor将精液尽数灌注到Loki体内，Loki感到自己的小腹甚至因此微微隆起，他觉得羞耻极了，却又被性爱的满足冲昏了头脑。他们疲倦地躺在地板上，由于厨房过于狭窄，Loki只能伏在Thor的身上，尽管他已感到精疲力尽了，Loki仍然因为这个不太舒服的姿势在Thor身上不断变化着位置。Thor几乎觉得Loki是在故意撩拨自己，他总是有意无意地蹭过Thor的阴茎，他的手在Thor的腹肌上游走，Thor觉得火大极了。他又硬了。仅仅因为Loki想要调整到一个舒服的姿势。

 

  
       可是，Thor又感到些许歉意，Loki已经做了三次了，他不确定对方能否再承受以此激烈的性爱。显然他太低估年轻人的体力了，感受到Thor勃起的Loki，径直坐起身，与Thor接吻，然后，他扶着Thor的阴茎坐了下去。借着重力的帮助，Loki轻松地将整根巨物吃进体内，他狡黠地拨弄起Thor的乳头，想让对方也吃点苦头，他恶意地揉掐着Thor可怜的乳珠，Thor吃痛地呻吟起来，双手捏住Loki的臀瓣，非要分出个胜负似的不停揉搓，甚至敦促地拍打起来。“呜…..”Loki呜咽着扭动起屁股，一次次抬起又坐下，刺激着自己的前列腺点，这样的姿势使得Thor的阴茎更加深入的贯入Loki的肠道，Loki觉得有些飘飘然了，意识将要被快感吞没，他和Thor仿佛融为一体，哪怕宇宙消亡也无法将他们分开。这种认知令他分外兴奋，他抚摸着自己与Thor连接的部位，尽管那里被他们的体液弄得黏糊糊的，Loki依旧忘情地爱抚着那里。看到年轻的爱人完全抛下了包袱，如此忘我地享受着他们的性爱，Thor也激动不已，他握着Loki的屁股向上顶冲，一次又一次将Loki贯穿，直到他们再一次分享着高潮的欢愉。

 

  
       Loki的肠道里填满了Thor的精液。

 

  
       高潮过后，Loki脱力地躺在Thor身上，他再也没有多余的力气调整身体的位置了，他只想要洗个澡然后美美地睡上一觉，他想要起身，可只要他微微动弹就能感受到股间流淌出温热的液体。“该死，等我睡醒一定要找Thor算账！”他腹诽道。感受到爱人的不满，Thor只好将Loki横抱起来，走向浴室，替他清理身体。突然，Loki不知从哪儿来了精神，挣扎地冲向厨房，边跑边喊着：“我的海鲜汤！”Thor尴尬地坐在浴缸旁，思考着要怎么向这位资深厨子赔罪。

 

  
      不知道一辈子够不够。

  
The END


End file.
